2010 Episode Guide
Episode Guide By Year The HotSpot 01/05/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Justin Calvert, Giancarlo Varanini, and Brendan Sinclair kick off the New Year with impressions of the week's gruesome twosome of angelic beatdowns, THQ's Darksiders and Platinum Games' Bayonetta. Plus, a brief primer on street talk, courtesy of Def Jam: Fight for NY: The Takeover on the PSP. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 01/07/2010 It's a bonus spoiler-filled podcast dedicated to GameSpot's 2009 Game of the Year, as Kevin VanOrd, Justin Calvert, Lark Anderson, and Brendan Sinclair spend the better part of an hour gushing over Demon's Souls. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 01/12/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Shaun McInnis, Tyler Winegarner, and Brendan Sinclair explore the subtle nuances of Army of Two: The 40th Day before addressing the Xbox 360 Game Room and rumors of a new developer for Modern Warfare 3. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 01/19/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Chris Watters, and Brendan Sinclair peer into the Dark Void, and the Dark Void peers back into them. With Capcom's latest out of the way, it's time to close the book on 2009 with December's NPD figures and take a look at recent innovation in games, or the lack thereof. Notes: Brendan opened this episode under the false impression that the year was 2009. Similarly, the file's metadata sets the episode title as The HotSpot - 01/19/'2009'''. The HotSpot 01/26/2010 Mass Effect 2 fever afflicts the HotSpot crew, as BioWare project director Casey Hudson stops by the studio. Kevin VanOrd, Chris Watters, and Tom Magrino do their best to manage some intelligent comments about the game, while Lark Anderson drops by to offer word on No More Heroes 2. Plus, industry news! Sales figures! Tetris sells 100 million! Wow! Brendan's back next week! Do not worry! ''Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 02/02/2010 Justin Calvert, Tom Mc Shea, Chris Watters, and Brendan Sinclair cautiously go where others go on a regular basis--they talk about an armada of new releases, including Star Trek Online, MAG, and White Knight Chronicles. The gang also runs down a huge week of news, including the Dead Rising movie, the iPad, and some stuff about actual games! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 02/09/2010 Shaun McInnis, Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair return to Rapture with divergent takes on BioShock 2, then find common ground again thanks to Dante's Inferno. Also, Sonic returns to his 2D roots, and Mature-rated games on the Wii suffer another setback. Notes: Shaun took over the signoff for this episode, calling the show Mad Dog and the Tom before realizing he couldn't actually finish the normal signoff. When Brendan refused to step back in to handle the hosting duties, Shaun gave his impromptu rendition of the show's theme song. The HotSpot 02/16/2010 Chris Watters, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair have a front-row seat for Aliens vs. Predator vs. Kevin VanOrd. Then the gang goes over an X10 lineup boasting Fable III, Alan Wake, and Dead Rising 2 before recapping a busy week of layoffs and studio closures for the absurdly profitable Activision. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 02/23/2010 Tom Mc Shea and Lark Anderson swing by to talk Heavy Rain and Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, then leave it to Justin Calvert, Tyler Winegarner, Brian Ekberg, and Brendan Sinclair to recap the latest news out of the DICE Summit, Civilization V, Starcraft II, free PSP Go games, and God Eater. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 02/25/2010 It's a spoiler-ridden Heavy Rain podcast as Justin Calvert, Lark Anderson, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair trade notes on who lived, who died, and why in each of their paths through Quantic Dream's serial killer thriller. Notes: This was Lark Anderson's final regular appearance on the HotSpot. The HotSpot 03/02/2010 Chris Watters, Tom Magrino, Sophia Tong, Ricardo Torres, and Brendan Sinclair invest in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, fret about their (temporarily) busted PS3s, and take a look at a Nintendo lineup featuring Super Mario Galaxy 2, Metroid: Other M, and Prince of Persia: Forgotten Sands. Also, there are more release dates than is appropriate for stick-shaking purposes! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 03/09/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Giancarlo Varinini, and Brendan Sinclair drop the Nemean Cestuses and duke it out with God of War III and Final Fantasy XIII before picking sides in the Infinity Ward-Activision fight, kicking Ubisoft's new DRM policy while the servers are down, and recapping an absurdly busy week of news. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 03/16/2010 With the 2010 Game Developers Conference a thing of the past, Ricardo Torres, Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Guy Cocker, and Tom Magrino bust a...oh man, it's gonna be good, wait for it...Move, talking up Sony's new motion-sensing controller. We also get touchy with Fable III, express abject confusion over the GDC Awards, and become overly excited about NPD sales figures. Brendan's back next week! Please don't hold this show against him! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 03/23/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Chris Watters, Shaun McInnis, and Brendan Sinclair hitch their wagon to a propane tank in Just Cause 2, plumb the depths of the Moscow subway tunnels in Metro 2033, and explore every last bit of Infinite Space. Then it's time to ponder a slimmer Xbox 360 and draw the line on acceptable trash talk in online games. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 03/30/2010 Brian Ekberg, Kevin VanOrd, Tyler Winegarner, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair ponder the potential of the 3DS, gush about Resonance of Fate and Cave Story, and then lay down the law when it comes to the rules of trash-talking. Also, the gang rises to the challenge of a particularly tough homework assignment. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 04/06/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Ricardo Torres, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair take a bite out of Apple's iPad, The Conduit 2, and Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Then it's time to ponder Epic Games' mystery announcement, pour an O'Douls out for the developers of Iron Man 2, and get back on the road again with Big Rigs. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 04/13/2010 Chris Watters and Kevin VanOrd team up to take on Splinter Cell: Conviction, Giancarlo Varanini whips up impressions of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow, and Brendan Sinclair still gets nightmares from Typing of the Dead. Also, more of the Infinity Ward-Activision "he said, she said," Gears of War 3, Bulletstorm, Silent Hill, and the most commercially X-treme homework yet. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 04/20/2010 Tom Mc Shea, Kevin VanOrd, Ricardo Torres, and Brendan Sinclair geek out over the possibilities of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and try to figure out whether to be excited or apprehensive of the new XCOM first-person shooter. Also, talk of Dead Rising 2, Kojima's "taboo" project, whether Kick-Ass lives up to its name, and lots of noses being thumbed at "the man." Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 04/27/2010 The HotSpot experiences what we'll call a trundling week, as Ricardo Torres, Giancarlo Varanini, Justin Calvert, and Tom Magrino talk at great length about Halo: Reach, Super Street Fighter IV, Monster Hunter Tri, and something called...soccer? Also, do you want to be a social maven? If so, have we got some hot conversation starters for you! (Hint: Think earnings reports.) Brendan's back next week! Probably! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 05/04/2010 Tom Mc Shea, Kevin VanOrd, Shaun McInnis, and Brendan Sinclair scratch the surface of the Halo: Reach beta before weighing in on the Bungie-Activision blockbuster 10-year deal. The gang also goes into Nier, 3D Dot Game Heroes, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and the Red Faction movie. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 05/11/2010 Ricardo Torres, Tom Mc Shea, Kevin VanOrd, and Brendan Sinclair get caught up in Alan Wake before nuking Lost Planet 2 from orbit. After that, it's time to talk Little Big Planet 2, Wii Party, God of War: Ghost of Sparta and subject everyone to some tragically bad stand-up comedy. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 05/18/2010 The HotSpot posse of Justin Calvert, Tom Mc Shea, Giancarlo Varanini, Chris Watters, and Brendan Sinclair saddles up for Red Dead Redemption before crowning the new Prince of Persia games. It also has April NPD sales, more Call of Duty spin-off talk, and a Video Game History Month interview with Leonard Herman, author of'' Phoenix: The Fall and Rise of Video Games''. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 05/25/2010 It's substitute teacher week on the HotSpot as Brian Ekberg fills in as guest host, and the classroom of Justin Calvert, Tom Mc Shea, Tom Magrino, and Shaun McInnis is getting away with murder. The crew discusses Super Mario Galaxy 2 and Blur and revisits Prince of Persia on the Wii. Elsewhere, there's in-depth analysis on UFC 2010 Undisputed, the new "ham" with World of Warcraft, and some quality time spent with Winnie Cooper and Topanga Lawrence. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 06/01/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Tyler Winegarner, and Brendan Sinclair lament the unpolished ambition of Alpha Protocol, consider Natal's rumored $150 price point, revisit EA's Online Play scheme, and ponder whether the new Prince of Persia movie would have been better as an hour and a half of someone punching Jake Gyllenhaal square in the face. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 06/08/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Brian Ekberg, Ricardo Torres, and Brendan Sinclair brace for the Electronic Entertainment Expo with early talk of WWE All-Stars, Red Faction: Armageddon, Infamous 2, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Dungeon Siege 3, and the new Harry Potter cover-based third-person shooter. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 06/15/2010 Shaun McInnis, Tom Mc Shea, Brian Ekberg, and Brendan Sinclair recap the big news of the Electronic Entertainment Expo, straight from the show floor! The noisy show floor, complete with cleaning crews, neighboring rhythm game booths, and audio equipment difficulties. It's one for HotSpot completists sure to make you feel like you survived the show right along with us! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 06/16/2010 Justin Calvert, Kevin VanOrd, Ricardo Torres, Eddie Makuch, and Brendan Sinclair tackle E3 head on, picking their games of the show and trading impressions of Gran Turismo 5, Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Kirby's Epic Yarn, the 3DS, Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Metal Gear Solid: Rising, Gears of War 3, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 06/17/2010 Tor Thorsen, Tom Magrino, Sophia Tong, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair kill the final moments of E3 2010 talking about the best and worst of the show, and giving yet more impressions of the 3DS, Kinect, and Move. Also, Kevin VanOrd crashes the show because he can't contain his excitement for thatgamecompany's Journey. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 06/22/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Brian Ekberg, Ricardo Torres, and Brendan Sinclair recover from E3 with a few final thoughts on the show and a slew of listener e-mails, phone calls, and homework assignments! WARNING: This episode of the HotSpot contains suggestive language. Listener discretion is advised. Notes: This was Brian Ekberg's final regular appearance on the HotSpot. The HotSpot 06/29/2010 Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, Tyler Winegarner, and Brendan Sinclair enlist in the Transformers' War for Cybertron and go into the uniquely entertaining Singularity before contemplating Beyond Good and Evil 2, Seaman for 3DS, the future of Kinect and 3D, and who really cares about 1080p. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 07/06/2010 Shaun McInnis, Chris Watters, Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair clean up the mean streets in A.P.B. and Crackdown 2, ponder slumping May sales amidst a wave of big-name releases, whether Microsoft should have expected low Kinect preorders in the first place, and squeeze in a shocking "Did You Know?" Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 07/13/2010 Ron Gilbert's in the studio, need we say more?! The DeathSpank creator sits down with Kevin VanOrd and Tom Magrino to discuss his latest madcap downloadable creation, while Sophia Tong, Chris Watters, and Tom Mc Shea devote some very serious discussion to Dragon Quest IX and NCAA Football 11. Plus, one Canadian takes serious exception with Xbox Live's flagrant regionalism. Brendan's back next week! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 07/20/2010 The HotSpot crew finds itself in Limbo this week, but not that creepy Inception kind. Instead, Tom Mc Shea, Kevin Van Ord, Giancarlo Varanini, and Tom Magrino attempt to wrap our heads around Playdead's artistic plaftormer. And with not much else happening on the release slate, the merry band shifts its focus to news of the NPD kind. Oh, and hey, by the way, it's the HotSpot's 5th anniversary. Our gift to you? Wooden banter! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 07/27/2010 It's a Comic-Convalescent HotSpot as Shaun McInnis, Chris Watters, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair try to recuperate from a wild week in San Diego with talk of Dragon Age II, Street Fighter x Tekken, and loads more. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 08/03/2010 Andrew Park, Tom Mc Shea, Kevin VanOrd, and Brendan Sinclair dish out real-time discussion on Starcraft II and indulge in Castlevania's Harmony of Despair before tackling narrative-based downloadable content, the upcoming GoldenEye remake, and a rash of social media creativity-driven mystery projects. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 08/10/2010 Sophia Tong makes a cameo and bolts before Chris Watters, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair begrudgingly talk Madden 2011, Ace Combat and the ongoing Bruckheimer-ization of the industry, and how the upcoming Lara Croft Summer of Arcade game ruined Christmas. Also, HotSpot listeners settle the games-as-art question once and for all. (Not really.) Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 08/17/2010 Justin Calvert, Kevin VanOrd, Ricardo Torres, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair while away the dog days of summer with talk of Kane and Lynch 2, BioShock Infinite, QuakeCon, and slightly creepy Call of Duty Prestige Edition pack-ins. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 08/24/2010 Tom Magrino, Justin Calvert, Kurtis Seid, Kevin VanOrd, and Brendan Sinclair meddle in the family business of Mafia II before bundling up for a harsh Neverwinter and tackling Dawn of War III, a second DeathSpank, Ratchet and Clank: All 4 One, Fighters Uncaged, PSP2 rumors, and Sony's 3D gaming push. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 08/31/2010 Giancarlo Varanini, Tyler Winegarner, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair explore Team Ninja's Metroid: Other M from every angle and inoculate against the infectious fun of Dead Rising: Case Zero before talking Golden Sun, Xbox Live price hikes, DSi price drops, and more. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 09/07/2010 Not-so-fresh from the long weekend, Tom Magrino, Kevin VanOrd, Chris Watters, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair talk Penny Arcade Expo, Duke Nukem Forever, Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, Batman: Brave and the Bold, Elemental: War of Magic, PlayStation Move launch titles, and how not to market pizza. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 09/14/2010 Halo: Reach vs. Earth Defense Force Justin Calvert, Tom Magrino, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair explore the just-released Halo: Reach and where Bungie's iconic shooter series might go without the studio at the helm. Also, a court ruling threatens the used gaming market, Earth Defense Force returns for another tour of duty, New Super Mario Bros. DS hits the charts four years after release, and HotSpot listeners hit rock bottom. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 09/21/2010 Tokyo Game Show a Go Go Kevin VanOrd, Andrew Park, Justin Calvert, and Brendan Sinclair lovingly cradle Civilization V for a few minutes before a rundown of the massive Tokyo Game Show, including Team Ico Collection, Suda 51 and Mikami's Shadow of the Damned, and a possible successor to Demon's Souls. And what do the dramatic overhauls for franchises like Devil May Cry, Steel Battalion, and Yakuza tell us about the state of the Japanese game industry? Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 09/28/2010 Dead Rising 2 Eats Brains, Steals Hearts Capcom's latest absurdly comic zombie action game steals the show as Dead Rising 2 makes Tom Mc Shea, Ricardo Torres, Kurtis Seid, and Brendan Sinclair start thinking about the Game of the Year awards. Then it's time to revisit the Japanese game industry slump, celebrate the Secret of Monkey Island reunion at Double Fine, and consider the potential of HD Mortal Kombat remakes. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/05/2010 Castlevania Lords of Shadow, Final Fanasy XIV In this episode of the HotSpot, Giancarlo Varanini explains Castlevania: Lords of Shadow's blood-sucking bent, while Kevin VanOrd and Kurtis Seid explain how Final Fantasy XIV just kind of sucks. Elsewhere, Tom Mc Shea says why Enslaved just might be his third favorite game of the year, all the while fending off Tom Magrino's insistent cries for manumission. Everyone send happy birthday wishes to Brendan! And cake to Tom! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/12/2010 Medal of Honor, Gears of War 3 Kurtis Seid, Kevin Van Ord, Sophia Tong, Chris Watters, and Tom Magrino are on hand to deliver a perfectly adequate discussion on the perfectly competent shooter that is Medal of Honor. Our Gears of War 3 discussion, on the other hand, whoa boy, that's some visceral stuff! Also hear a bit about Dance Central, OnLive, and how to get a job in the game industry! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/14/2010 Dead Rising 2: The Facts Shaun McInnis, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair loved Dead Rising 2 so much that they invited Blue Castle senior producer Josh Bridge to bask in their praise for public consumption. In exchange, Bridge revealed how a Canadian developer wound up making the game in the first place, the secret of Chuck's coffee, what was too offensive and gory to make the final game, and more! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 10/19/10 - Fallout: New Vegas, Vanquish, Super Meat Boy The holiday rush is here, as Kevin VanOrd, Justin Calvert, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair tackle a busy week's worth of games, including Fallout: New Vegas, Kirby's Epic Yarn, Vanquish, EA MMA, and Super Meat Boy. Then it's on to recap a week packed with bad news, as layoffs hit Propaganda and Robomodo, Sony hits the brakes on Gran Turismo 5's release date, and more. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 10/26/10 - Fable III and the Rhythm Game Round-Up It's an episode crammed full of cameos as Chris Watters, Kevin VanOrd, and Ricardo Torres bail out after talking up Fable III, BlizzCon, Rock Band 3, DJ Hero 2, and the console editions of The Sims 3. Without a panel to keep them on topic, can Shaun McInnis and Brendan Sinclair stop the runaway train that is the HotSpot? Notes: This is the supremely entertaining 2-man podcast which includes Shaun's hilarious (and classic) recollection of the lyrics to Rob Zombie's Dragula. The HotSpot - 11/02/10 - God of War versus Force Unleashed and the Muzyka-Go-Round Between Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II, God of War: Ghost of Sparta, Fable III, Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare, Inafune leaving Capcom, 5th Cell's latest game, and a Dragon Age II interview with BioWare's Ray Muzyka, this podcast is so packed there's no room left to even say who's on the panel! Notes: The panel was Brendan Sinclair, Tom Mc Shea, Ricardo Torres, and Tyler Winegarner. Shaun McInnis also appeared as part of the Ray Muzyka segment. The HotSpot - 11/04/10 - Hooking Up With Kinect Chris Watters, Justin Calvert, Giancarlo Varanini, Ricardo Torres, and Brendan Sinclair get themselves Kinect-ed in a special launch day edition of the HotSpot. Does Microsoft's new camera peripheral work? Are the games any fun? What should parents know before picking one up for the kids? Is it worth buying? Answers lie within! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 11/09/10 - The Call of Duty: Black Ops Debriefing Chris Watters sheds light on Call of Duty: Black Ops before deserting, while Carolyn Petit, Tom Magrino, and Brendan Sinclair stick around to talk about the NBA Elite that never was, gaming's day in Supreme Court, and the Dragon Age Facebook spin-off. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 11/16/10 - All Good in the Brotherhood Kevin VanOrd usurps the HotSpot host's chair to preside over the Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood review recap while Tom Mc Shea and Carolyn Petit praise Pac-Man Championship Edition DX, and Giancarlo Varanini picks a very bad time to play devil's advocate for Activision. (Note: In light of recent events, Giancarlo retracts pretty much all of that.) Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 11/23/10 - Gran Turismo 5 and Donkey Kong Returns Justin Calvert, Kevin VanOrd, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair take Gran Turismo 5 for a long-awaited test drive before emigrating to Donkey Kong Country Returns and invading Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom. The gang also weighs in on a busy week of news, from the closures of Bizarre and Budcat to BioWare's next game and the dullest NPDs in recent memory. It's on like Trapper John! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 11/30/10 - Not-Quite-Epic Mickey Supergiant Games' Greg Kasavin returns to the HotSpot to talk about the upcoming Bastion and game-planning for an increasingly crowded indie marketplace with Ricardo Torres and Brendan Sinclair. The gang also shares impressions of Disney's long-awaited Epic Mickey and Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, followed by some long-overdue love for ZHP: Unlosing Ranger vs. Darkdeath Evilman! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 12/07/10 - Cataclysm: Apocalypse WOW! It's the end of the World of Warcraft as we know it, and Giancarlo Varanini, Kevin VanOrd, and Brendan Sinclair feel fine. The gang goes over what's included in the game's free Shattering patch, what's exclusive to the Cataclysm expansion, and where the world goes from here. Then it's time to talk about the future of Tomb Raider and Assassin's Creed, Games for the Holidays, Binary Domain, and more. Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 12/14/10 - And the Winner Is Justin Calvert, Tom Mc Shea, and Brendan Sinclair recap a raft of game news from the VGAs, getting entirely too excited way too early about The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Guillermo Del Toro's Insane, Uncharted 3, Mass Effect 3, Prototype 2, and SSX: Deadly Descents. Also, Justin delivers firsthand impressions after a week of World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, and the gang assigns the easiest homework yet! Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot - 12/21/10 - Putting down 2010... Kevin Van Ord, Tyler Winegarner, Ricardo Torres, and Tom Magrino are joined by GameSpot's newest editor, Maxwell McGee as we walk the HotSpot to the 2010 finish line. In this brave, bold episode, GameSpot's editors discuss Game of the Year winners, Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam, Blizzard's new MMORPG Titan, the Gears of War 3 multiplayer beta, and John Lithgow's curriculum vitae. Happy Holidays, all you lovely people! Notes: This is Maxwell McGee's first appearance on the HotSpot. The HotSpot - 12/30/10 - The 2010 Outtakes Episode It's a thin line between comedy and tragedy. This collection of scraps and leftovers from a year's worth of podcasting shows what happens when the HotSpot crosses that line (or just goes off the rails). WARNING: This episode of the HotSpot contains suggestive language. Listener discretion is advised. Notes: Fill in notes here.